Child Of The Dragons-
by Cuno
Summary: I'm a new author and this is my first fic. This series is about a girl who's raised by Dragonites. She meets up with Ash and co.
1. Default Chapter Title

Child Of The Dragons 

This is the first of a new series. Basically, it's about a girl who was raised by Dragon Pokemon. Ash and co. are in here too. They meet up with her when she saves them. Read and Rate and Comment, please!! 

Prologue: Dragess sniffed the air. She smelt humans coming up the pass into the mountains. Dragess was too weak from losing her child to fight. Her head extended, the huge Dragonite listened closely for the sound of metal that would indicate these humans were hunters. There was no noise, but the faint crying of a baby. Dragess' heart ached as she remembered her own little one. The humans were just around the bend when they stopped suddenly, put something on the ground and left. Curious, Dragess crawled around the corner. There, in a basket, was a young human girl, about two years old. Dragess knew she had been abandoned, but why? A familiar scent came to her and she understood. Dragess would take care of this baby in place of her own. For this girl was a Dragon Child!!! 

Aerise walked to the edge of a cliff. Crouching, she looked at the soft mud there. People had been here and she had better warn her mother, Dragess of the danger. She got up and ran swiftly to the den. Dragess was with Aerise's cousins, Marle and Windla. Concentrating, Aerise sent her thoughts to her mother. Dragess looked uneasy because humans were rare in these cold mountains. Except for the hunters. She smelled the air. There was a blizzard coming and that would mean safety for the hunted. ' Do not worry, Aerise. The humans cannot get us now, but we have to find shelter. ' Aerise nodded. She understood. Dragess, Marle and Windla went into the den, but Aerise stayed out to gather firewood. As she wandered through the forest, she didn't notice the heavy clouds coming up behind her, fast. When the snow started, Aerise was taken completely by surprise. Luckily, her mother had taught her what to do in this situation. She found an overhanging branch and crawled under it. Aerise sent her thoughts out and suddenly, there was a small fire in front of her. Aerise grinned. She had always been different from her fellow dragons, but she could make a better fire than any of them! Just then, she heard a noise. Someone was stumbling towards her. Aerise peered out from under the branches. Three young humans were standing there, shivering in the harsh wind. Two were boys, one with spiky, black hair and black eyes, the other with spiked, brown hair and half-closed eyes. The third was a girl with short, red hair. There was even a Pikachu with them. As Aerise watched, the boy with black hair stumbled and fell. Aerise knew that she had to help. Running out from her shelter, she headed towards the four. Motioning with her head, she led them to the shelter. The older boy picked up the younger and carried him to the fire. The red-head stared at Aerise. " Who are you? " she asked. " Aerise. " Aerise answered shortly, busying herself with gathering pine needles for a bed for the unconcious boy. " I'm Misty, this is Brock and that's Ash. Where did you come from? " Misty said, pointing. " I was right here when you came along. You shouldn't have been out in a snowstorm. " Dragess had taught Aerise to speak the human language. " Thankyou for saving us. " the one called Brock said. ( He wasn't going ga-ga because he was exhausted. ) " I was taught to always help the less fortunate. Grab that branch, Brock and pass it over. " Aerise stripped off the bark and ground it up on a convenient rock. When it was paste, she laid it on the black-haired boy's forehead. 'What was his name again?' wondered Aerise. 'Oh, yeah, Ash.' " That paste will hopefully bring his fever down. We should rest as it seems this storm is going to last awhile. " So saying, Aerise lay down and was immediately asleep. Brock and Misty took her advice and soon, they too, were in dreamland. Aerise woke suddenly. Something was wrong. Suddenly, she realized that the storm had stopped and it was the quiet that had woken her up. Creeping out from under the branch, Aerise saw it was a beautiful morning. She also saw her father, Dralite, searching for her. ' Father! Over here! ' Aerise called to her father's mind. His head turned and he flew over. ' Aerise! We were worried. Come, you're mother's waiting. ' ' Oh! There's three humans who sheltered with me. One is very sick and we must help them. Can they be allowed with us? ' Dralite looked uneasy but nodded. Aerise ran back, woke Misty and Brock and told them to come out and bring Ash. As she came into the bright sunlight, Misty stopped dead. " Aerise, t-t-that's a Dragonite! " she squeaked. " Of course! Meet Dralite, my father. " Misty's mouth dropped open and she stared. Brock emerged and almost dropped Ash, he was so surprised. " Pika pi! " Pikachu cried. ( Watch it, Brock! ) Brock couldn't say a thing as Aerise climbed onto Dralite's broad back. " Well, are you coming or not? You're friend needs medicine! " Misty gulped, then carefully climbed up behind Aerise. Brock handed Ash up to Aerise and clambered on himself. Pikachu jumped up onto Dralite's neck and peered anxiously at the unconcious Ash. Misty screamed as Dralite took a running jump and flew up into the blue, morning sky. They landed safely back at the den and Brock, Misty and Pikachu immediately jumped off, looking a little sick. Dragess came out and surveyed the situation. A deep sadness passed across her face, but it was soon gone. Dragess carefully picked Ash up in her mouth and walked into the huge cave that was the den. Aerise followed. Misty and Brock looked at each other, then at the great Dragonite and ran after Aerise, Pikachu on their heels. Once in, they stopped again. There were Dragonite's, Dragonairs and Dratini's everywhere!! All their attention was focused on Ash, who was lying on a mat of ferns on the ground. As Misty and Brock ran in, the attention shifted to them. To say the least, they were scared. Aerise appeared from a side entrance and looked at the frozen pair by the main entrance. She smiled and told them to come in. Hesitantly, they joined her. Ash moaned and shifted on the mat. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a pretty girl with long, blue hair, violet eyes and a slim build looking down at him. The girl was wearing a belly-top and long pants, made of some kind of fur. Was he dreaming? This girl looked like an angel. Suddenly, he spotted Misty and Brock and then he knew it was no dream. Ash blinked and carefully sat up. He looked around and his mouth fell open as he spotted all the Dragon Pokemon. " Ash? Are you okay? " asked Misty. Ash nodded, shifting his attention to the other girl. " Who are you and what am I doing here? " he asked. " I am Aerise and you are here because you had snow sickness. You were very lucky that I saw you and your friends. " The biggest Dragonite ambled over. Aerise leaned against it, tired. ' Welcome human. You have been sick but my daughter saved you. ' Ash started at the voice in his head. He realized that it must have been the humongous Dragonite. ' Yes, it is me. I am Dragess. What were you doing out yesterday, when you should have known better? ' " We've never traveled through mountains before and didn't know. " Ash yawned, suddenly exhausted. Against his will, his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep. " Come, Misty and Brock, you can sleep over here. " Aerise led them to a couple more mats and they gratefully lay down and slept. ' Aerise, I have to tell you something. ' Dragess said when Aerise was back. ' As I am sure you know by now, you are not really a dragon. ' Aerise nodded. She had noticed her similarity to the humans. ' You are not an average human, though. You are what is called a Dragon Child. I found you 13 years ago, when you were two. Your parents had abandoned you and I knew I had to take care of you. The night you were found, I had a dream. In this dream, I was told that when you were 15, you would meet three humans. A hot-tempered red-head, a young boy whom you would save and an older boy who would be a great friend. These humans you brought are the ones from my dream. When they have rested, you have to leave with them. ' ' But why? ' ' Because you are destined for great things outside in the world. Do you understand? ' ' Yes, but I will miss all of you so much! ' Aerise said, crying. ' We will always be with you, in your heart and we will watch over you and your new friends. Be warned though, many in the world are evil and will try to kill you because of your powers. Use them wisely and you will grow in strength and wisdom. Now, sleep for you leave tomorrow. ' Aerise obediently went to her bed, but didn't sleep for a long time. The next morning, Ash, Misty and Brock were all recovered. When Aerise said she was going with them, they looked pretty happy to have a new companion. The four set off, Aerise turning to catch a last glimpse of her mother and father and her home before it was swallowed by the trees. 

Personally, I think this is one of my best stories, but I won't know unless you rate and comment!! * hint, hint! * Tell me what you thought and what you think I could have done better. The Author, Articuno. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Child Of The Dragons-Kidnapped! 

Thanks to the people who commented!! It makes me feel good to know that others like my writing! Well, this is the second part to Child Of The Dragons. Enjoy!! 

" So, what you're saying is that you were found as a baby and brought up by Dragonites? " Misty asked Aerise sceptically. Aerise nodded. " Yeah, and Dragess said that I'm a Dragon Child, whatever that means. " Brock looked up suddenly. " Hey, I've heard about them! It's said that they have special powers and can sometimes tell the future. I thought they were only myth though. " " Where did you hear about them, Brock? " Aerise asked, excited. Maybe she could find out more information! " It was just down near the foot of the mountain. Remember Ash? I went to get us some snacks! Ash? Ash! " Ash looked up, startled. He had been daydreaming and hadn't heard Brock. Now he found them all staring at him. " Huh? What was that? " he asked. " When I went to get some snacks, remember the little cabin? " " Yeah, that old lady was scary! " Brock turned to Aerise. " That's where I heard about it! When we get down from the mountain, I'll take you to see her. " Aerise nodded, wondering about this old woman who might be able to tell her about herself. Fairly soon, they reached the cabin. Brock led Aerise inside, while Misty went to see the town and Ash went off to train his Pokemon. " Hello? " Brock called. An old woman shuffled out from behind the curtain in the back. She had the same blue hair as Aerise, but shorter and with more gray. Her eyes were a bright, piercing green. These eyes widened as they saw Aerise. The woman muttered something under her breath and then asked Aerise to follow her to the back room. Aerise knew that she should follow. As Brock tried to come too, the old woman waved him back. " Only the girl. " she said in a grating voice. Aerise went behind the curtain and into a magical world. Everywhere there were dragon paraphernalia. They cluttered the shelves, the bed and the floor. The old woman motioned her to a chair and sat down in one herself. " So, there are more of us. " " Pardon? " Aerise asked. " You are a Dragon Child and so am I. I thought I was the last but I see it is not so. " Aerise nodded. " Yes, I know that, but I wanted to know if you could tell me more about the Dragon Children. " " Of course. I am Skyla. You are one of a rare race. Dragon Children are born once every 80 years. They are born to normal parents, but have amazing powers. They are known for blue hair on girls and green hair on boys. Often, they have a special bond with a Dragon. " " Yes, I was adopted by a Dragonite when I was very young. " The old woman gasped. " The Zephyr Dragon! " " The what? " " There is a legend that a Dragon Child will be born with powers even greater than those of normal. She would be called the Zephyr Dragon and one day would save the world from the evil Dragon Children. These evil ones used to be good, but became greedy and hateful and soon, they're hearts became ice. In the legend, it is said that the girl-child who was adopted by Dragons would be the Zephyr. That must be you! " " No way! I may be a Dragon Child, but I'm not special! " Aerise cried, disbelievingly. " It is true. You will know soon enough. Now, if you should meet another Dragon Child, you will know them. Your parents abandoned you? " When Aerise nodded, Skyla continued. " They must have known you were special and purposely put you in the mountains in the hope you would be adopted. Do not be angry at them, for they probably thought what they were doing was right. I have told you all I know, is there anything else? " Aerise shook her head. As she got up and turned to leave, Skyla stopped her. " Wait! I almost forgot to give you this charm. In the legend, it is said that the charm will help the Zephyr Dragon. Take it and good luck. " Skyla pressed it into Aerise's hand and, amazingly, disappeared!! Aerise was left staring at empty space. She looked at the charm. It was so life-like, it almost seemed to be about to fly off her hand. All over, it was a deep blue-purple. It's eye was a tiny emerald. Aerise could almost feel the power radiating from it. Carefully, she tucked it into a pocket and walked to join Brock. Brock looked quizzically at her, but Aerise was thinking hard. They jogged down to the town, meeting up with Ash on the way. " Where have you two been? " Ash asked. " You've been gone almost two hours. " " Just up to see the old woman. Have you seen Misty? " Ash shook his head. " She's probably still shopping. Speaking of shopping, Aerise needs some different clothes. " " Hmmm? " asked Aerise. " Oh, yeah, I'd like that. " They wandered throught the town looking for Misty and finally found her munching on some ice-cream. When Ash asked her if she would take Aerise shopping, she agreed right away. " Sure, I always have time for shopping! " Misty dragged Aerise off and Ash and Brock went to find a hotel. " Ok, you need some proper clothes for traveling. This store is the best! " Misty exclaimed, pulling Aerise into a store called Rightmans. Misty grabbed a black T-shirt and some bellbottoms off a rack and gave them to Aerise. Soon, Aerise had a bunch of new clothes and so did Misty. " Where to next? " Misty asked. But, before Aerise could answer, a familiar voice interrupted them. " Prepare for trouble! " " And make it double! " Misty sighed. " Ok, we've heard it already! " " Don't interrupt the Team Rocket motto! " Jesse screamed, for yes, it was Team Rocket. ( Who were you expecting? ) " We don't have Pikachu, you know. " Misty replied. " We know. We have come for you! " James said. " Weezing, go! Sleep Powder! " Weezing came out of his Pokeball in a flash of red light. He sprayed green powder out of his mouth. The last thing Misty and Aerise saw was Jesse and James laughing. 

Oh, my god, has Team Rocket actually succeeded? For once? Read part three coming soon! 

I don't think this one is as good as my first, but I won't know unless you rate and comment! * hint, hint! * 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Child Of The Dragons-Rescue 

The third part to my series. I'm going to try to put more action than was in the last one. So, read, rate and comment! I don't own Pokemon, though I would like to, and this is purely for entertainment purposes. Aerise is mine, as is the Dragon Children idea and this story idea. 

Aerise groggily opened her eyes. Her head pounded with the after-effect of Weezing's Sleep Powder. Through a haze, she heard Jesse and James and Meowth discussing how to get her to 'the boss'. Looking around, Aerise saw that she and Misty were lying, tied up, on the floor of some kind of shack. Misty was still asleep and her backpack had been taken away, so there was no hope of calling out Misty's water Pokemon. Aerise gingerly tried to move her arms, but the rope had been professionally tied, as with the rope on her legs. Aerise felt sleep coming on her again and she slipped into unconsciousness. Meanwhile.... Ash and Brock had searched all over for Aerise and Misty, without luck. " Where can they be? I knew girls loved to shop, but this is ridiculous! " Ash complained. Though he hid it, he was getting very uneasy. " I'm sure they're around somewhere. You know what's funny? Team Rocket hasn't showed up once. " " Yeah, that is strange. " " Pika, chu, chu, pi! " ( Maybe Team Rocket gave up! ) " No, Pikachu, they wouldn't give up that easy. " Ash and Brock wandered around some more. By this time, it was getting quite dark and the two girls still hadn't been found. Just then, Ash spotted a torn bag filled with clothes lying on the ground. They ran over to it. " This bag is from Rightman's, Misty's favourite store! " Brock exclaimed. " How do you know? " Ash asked. To his surprise, Brock blushed. " Uh, she always has bags from Rightman's. " " Oh. Are you sure this is Misty's and Aerise's bag? " " Yep, there's Misty's shorts and Aerise's pants. " The two boys looked at each other. " Team Rocket!! " they breathed. Back with Team Rocket.... Aerise woke up again. Now, her head was totally clear. She heard Misty stirring too. " Wha-what happened? " Misty muttered. " I don't know why, but this 'Team Rocket' kidnapped us. Do you know? " " No, they usually only want Ash's Pikachu. " Just then, Team Rocket walked in. " Oh, good, you're up! " Jesse said, nastily. " What are we doing here? " Misty yelled. " The boss wants the mountain girl here and we brought you along to see if the twerps would come find you. Then we could get Pikachu! " " Yeah, right! You could never get Pikachu! " Misty sneered. " We got you, didn't we? " Leaving Misty to think that over, Jesse left. " Why do they want Pikachu? " Aerise asked. " Apparently, Ash's Pikachu is special and the leader of Team Rocket wants him. " Aerise nodded and sighed. Her life in the mountains hadn't been as exciting, but she had only been with these guys two days and already Aerise had found out about herself, got new clothes and been kidnapped. " I wonder where we are? " Misty asked. " From the smell of pine, I'd say we were back in the mountains. I'm not sure where exactly, though. " The two girls lapsed back into silence. As all this was happening, Ash and Brock had been asking around about the girls. One store owner told them he had seen them traveling towards the edge of town, near the mountains. " Then that's where we have to go! " Ash exclaimed, running out. Brock hastily thanked the man, then ran after Ash. Soon, they were climbing a steep hill. It started to softly snow, adding to the snow already on the ground. Luckily, Ash and Brock could follow Team Rocket's footsteps towards their camp. Unfortunately, the new snow was starting to obscure the footprints. It was becoming harder and harder to track them, especially for two boys who couldn't track all that well anyways. " This is getting hard! " Ash exclaimed, puffing. " Pikaa. " ( I agree. ) " We have to keep going, though. " Brock replied. Ash nodded and put his head down, determined to find Aerise. By now it was almost totally dark. Ash decided to risk getting out Charizard. Maybe Charizard would actually understand if Ash explained to him that the two girls were in trouble. He threw the Pokeball containing Charizard. Charizard emerged in a flash of light and flame. He turned to glare at Ash. " Please, Charizard, we need your help. Misty and Aerise need your help. I don't know if you know who Aerise is, but she's been kidnapped, along with Misty. You're the only one who can light up the darkness! " Charizard looked at the distraught boy before him. His face softened slightly, as he remembered another boy who had looked at him the same way. Then his eyes narrowed. That boy had then betyrayed him! Charizard roared and sent a stream of flames at a nearby tree, incinerating it. Ash quickly recalled him before he could do more damage. " I guess that was a no. " Ash muttered, hanging his head. Why hadn't he been a better trainer? " Wait, Ash. Maybe my Vulpix could do it! " Brock encouraged. He threw his Pokeball and out came Vulpix. " Vull? " ( Yes? ) " Vulpix, we need you to light our way. Can you? " " Pixx, pix! " ( Of course! ) They continued on, Vulpix leading the way into the forest. Meanwhile...... " It's getting dark and I'm hungry! " Misty complained. Aerise nodded. Had Ash and Brock not been able to figure out what had happened? The door opened suddenly and James came creeping in. " What now? " Aerise asked. James didn't say anything, but he put food near them and untied their hands. As he turned to check the door, Aerise saw that he had green streaks in his hair. " James, have you always had blue hair? " Aerise asked. " Uh, no, I used to have green hair. " Aerise gasped. Could it be that James was a Dragon Child too? But, how could that be if Dragon Children were only born every 80 years? Aerise quickly ate the soup, as did Misty. James tied their hands again and left, leaving Aerise to wonder about his green hair. Meanwhile....... Ash and Brock were still struggling up the mountainside. Little did they know, that they were very close to Team Rocket's camp. Suddenly, they came upon a clearing. Ash had the good sense to motion Brock to be quiet and Ash crept up to the entrance to the clearing. " There they are! " he whispered. Ash waved Brock and Vulpix over. Jesse and Meowth were asleep. James was awake, but his back was towards them. He appeared to be thinking hard. Ash got out the Pokeball containing Pidgeot. Brock and Ash snuck into the camp. To their surprise, they fell into a deep hole! " Yes, dey fell for our little trap! " Meowth cried, springing up. " It worked, it really worked! " Jesse yelled, jumping up and down. She ran over to the pit. " Now hand over that Pikachu! " she told Ash. " Never! Haven't you realized that you'll never get him? " " We'll make you a deal. Hand over Pikachu or you'll never see Misty again! " " What about Aerise? " " No, the boss wants her. " " Then, no deal! " Brock shouted up. " Well.... fine then! You'll get both girls in exchange for Pikachu! " Ash was just about to say no, when Pikachu jumped out of the hole himself. " Pika, pii, pi, pika, chu! " " He says he'll surrender if ya get the girls! " Meowth translated. " Fine! James, go get them! " James hurried over to the shack, disappeared inside and then came back out, dragging Aerise and Misty with him. He untied their legs, but kept the rope on their wrists. " Come here, Pikachu! " Jesse commanded. " Nooo! " Ash yelled. He climbed out of the hole, just in time to see Pikachu get caught in a net! James quickly shoved Misty towards him, but held tight to Aerise's arms. Ash and Misty fell, just as Brock climbed up. All three were quickly up and mad. " You made a deal! " Ash shouted. " We're Team Rocket. We don't keep our deals! Besides, you got her didn't you? " Jesse snickered. " Pidgeot, Squirtle, Bulbasaur go! Whirlwind, Water Gun and Vine Whip! " Ash flung the Pokeballs. His Pokemon attacked Team Rocket. " Go, Lickitung, Arbok and Marowak! " Jesse shot back. " Since when do you have a Marowak? " Misty asked. " I just stole it from some stupid trainer! Lickitung, Lick! Arbok, Poison Sting and Marowak, Bone Club! " As usual, Lickitung and Arbok were fainted immediately, but Marowak seemed invincible! He K'Oed Bulbasaur and Squirtle and Pidgeot was just barely able to avoid being hit. Ash recalled Pidgeot and wondered what to do. He decided to try Charizard again. This Marowak should be enough of a challenge! Jesse and Meowth were laughing as they watched. James looked kind of sad. Aerise looked at him. She was scared, but somehow she knew that James wouldn't hurt her. " James, what's wrong? " James looked at her. " Do you know what you are? " " Yes. " " Well, I'm one too. Don't ask me how, because I know the legends too, but somehow... " James trailed off uncertainly. Aerise didn't say anything. She was pretty surprised that, for one, James knew and, for two, that he was a Dragon Child too! Her attention shifted to the battle as Charizard burst out. Charizard glared at Ash, wondering why he had been called out again. " Charizard, you have to fight! We can't win without you! " Charizard roared. Damion had said that same thing, and then, had left him to die! " Charizard! " Aerise didn't know why she called, but Charizard immediately looked at her. Charizard, too, knew what Aerise was. His eyes narrowed as he saw James holding her arms. Ash may be one thing, but noone messed with a girl with dragon blood in her! He shot flames at Marowak, burning it to a crisp. As Jesse and Meowth tried to run away, Charizard flew after them and grabbed them in his strong claws. He brought them back and tumbled them at the Ash's feet. As Charizard was doing this, James was hastily untying Aerise's hands. " I didn't want to do this in the first place, when I heard why the boss wanted you! Forgive me! " Charizard shot towards them, intent on destroying James. " Stop! Charizard, James is one of us, too! And he set me free! " Charizard stopped, uncertain. His mind warred with itself. He had hated all boys since Damion, but this girl was telling him that a boy was like him. He tossed his head, unused to these thoughts. Aerise stared at him and, behind her, James was scared. Charizard sniffed the air. There, the familiar scent of dragons. Slowly, Charizard calmed down. He could not hurt either of these children. Aerise sighed in relief. Ash, Brock and Misty stared in dibelief. James, a good guy? Charizard, fighting!?!? It was too much. " Aerise, he's part of Team Rocket! The ones who kidnapped us? " Misty screeched. " No, I'm not part of Team Rocket, anymore! I quit! " James yelled. Jesse and Meowth stared at him. " But, James.... " Jesse stuttered. " You can't change my mind! Goodbye, Jesse, Meowth. " Jesse slowly got up, glaring. " Fine, then! You whined too much anyway! " She was going to stalk towards him, but Charizard blocked her path, looking at her menacingly. Jesse turned and stamped off, Meowth following. " Wow, Aerise, Charizard actually listened to you! " Ash said. Aerise smiled. " Well, he is a Dragon! " " Well, James, what are you going to do now? " Brock asked. " Do you want to come with us? " Aerise asked. The others nodded. " Sure! That'll be great! " James' green eyes glowed. Ash recalled Charizard, set Pikachu free and they set off again, to continue their journey. 

Did you like? Then, tell me by e-mailing me or putting it in the comments. I love comments! * Hint, hint! * 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Child Of The Dragons-The Cave 

Ok, the usual: Pokemon does not belong to me, but Aerise, the Dragon Children idea, Ahuni-i and Calise are mine, so if for some weird reason you want to use them, e-mail me please!! Enjoy my story! 

Aerise, Ash, Misty, Brock and James slowly walked back to town. It was about midnight, so they were all yawning. Luckily, Ash and Brock had booked a hotel and they all went to bed. Aerise was up early the next morning, thinking. She was wondering how James could be a Dragon Child too. Didn't Skyla say that wasn't possible? Aerise put her head down on the arm of the couch. She jumped as she heard the door open. " Hi, it's just James. " the blue-haired boy said. " Hi James. Couldn't sleep either? " " No. I was wondering, when did you find out about yourself? " " Just a couple of days ago. Why? When did you find out? " " When I was really young. My real name is Azuron, but I changed it to James so call me that. " " Ok. So, did you want to talk about it? " Aerise asked. " Yeah, I thought I was the last one. I heard the legend about a Dragon Child being born only every 80 years. Did you know that? " Aerise nodded. " Why were you in Team Rocket? " " The boss found out about me and forced me to join. I tell everyone it's because of Jesse and being really bad in school, but it's not true. " " What's Jesse to you? If you don't mind me asking. " " I don't know. I like her, but she can be really mean and spiteful. " They both looked up as the door opened again. It was Ash. He gave them a funny look. " Oh, hi. I didn't know you guys were up. But, seen as you are, want some breakfast? " Ash asked. " Sure, that'll be great. Will we eat here or somewhere else? " Aerise asked. " I've heard of a cool restaurant downtown and thought we could check it out. " Ash replied. They got up and went out, picking up Brock, Misty and Pikachu on the way. Soon, they were in the cute little restaurant Ash had heard about. " Ok, what do we do now? " Misty asked. " I want to see if I can catch some Pokemon in this cave nearby. " Ash said. " And I want to check out the Breeder's Office here. " Brock added. " I'll go with Ash. " Aerise offered. Misty decided she would go with Brock and James told them he needed to buy a few things. Once they had finished eating, the five friends split up. Ash consulted the map he had borrowed from a friend of Professor Oak's and led Aerise towards the cave. " Legend says that this cave is haunted by many rare Ghost and Psychic Pokemon. " Ash told Aerise. " Hey, that sounds cool. I've never seen any Pokemon like that. " Aerise replied. Just then, they reached the cave. The entrance was dark and forbidding. Once they stepped inside, it was as though daylight never was. Aerise and Ash stopped to let their eyes adjust. When they could see again, the sight amazed the two. The cave was huge, with many tunnels branching off the main one. " I think we should go down the middle tunnel. " Ash said. Aerise agreed and they started walking. They had only taken a few steps, when Aerise spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed Ash's arm and pointed to a small, black face, hanging in a purple mist, sitting in the air beside them. It grinned when it saw that they had seen it. " Gastly! " it said in a deep voice. Aerise just stared at it, but Ash brought out a Pokeball. " Charizard, go! " he yelled. Hopefully, now Charizard would listen to him! Charizard popped out and looked questioningly at Ash. " Charizard, attack Gastly with your Mega Punch! " To Ash's relief, Charizard actually obeyed. Gastly was caught by surprise and Ash caught him. " Yes!! " Ash yelled, doing his little victory dance. Aerise just looked at him. " You're weird, Ash! " she said. Ash ignored her comment. " Come on, maybe there are other Ghosts in here! " Ash exclaimed. The two set off again, wandering deeper into the cave. There were many strange designs on the wall, spirals and runes. Aerise wondered what they meant. Soon, it was so dark that Ash had to call out Charizard again, to light their way. The flame on Charizard's tail lit up a large area around them. Aerise glanced at the wall again. Something flashed in front of her and she found herself staring at an opening, lit by purple flame. The holders for the flame were in the shape of dragons and there were many rough drawings on the wall. Aerise felt compelled to step into the opening. Ash hadn't even noticed the opening and was continuing down the main tunnel. Aerise stepped quickly inside, somehow knowing that she had to and that no danger would come to her. As soon as she was in, the opening was no more. Aerise glanced around her. The walls were lined with impressive drawings, depicting dragons that seemed almost life-like for a moment. A broad tunnel led deeper into the recesses of the cave. Aerise walked down this path. As she went farther, a green tint was added to the purple glow. Soon, Aerise could detect faint hints of blue. Suddenly, she came out into a wide basin. In the exact middle, there was a glowing, green and blue sphere. In this sphere, Aerise could faintly see the outline of a woman. For some reason, Aerise touched the dragon charm that she had gotten from Skyla, and to her surprise it was warm and glowing. Aerise's attention was drawn back to the sphere, which had started to glow with intensity. The sides unfolded, almost like a flower opening it's petals. There was a woman inside, but she had the wings of a Dragonite. Her eyes were closed but when Aerise looked at her, they suddenly opened. The woman had purple eyes and blue hair. She smiled sweetly at the sight of Aerise. " Welcome, Zephyr Dragon. I knew you would come soon. " The woman's voice was as clear as golden bells and made Aerise immediately feel comfortable. " I am the Spirit of the Air, Ahuni-i. When the Zephyr came, then I was to be awakened again. Now, you must listen closely to my words. You were raised by Dragonite's and so are the Zephyr. An evil being has taken the body of a mortal, called Giovanni, and he now knows of your existence. His real name is Oduarpa. He will stop at nothing to capture you and your power for his dark forces. Even now, he is preparing an army, with which he plans to take over the world. With you helping him. I will give you a gift to help you, but in the end you will face him alone. " Ahuni-i's eyes flashed purple and a ball of energy formed on her hand. She touched it lightly with her other hand and the glowing energy shrank. Aerise walked closer and Ahuni-i touched her forehead lightly. Aerise felt a great power surge through her and when she opened her eyes, Ahuni-i was gone and there was a tiny Dragonite sitting there, only as big as a kitten. ' I am Calise, sent to you by Ahuni-i. ' The little Dragonite walked over to Aerise and asked to be picked up. Aerise did so, telling Calise who she was. The room spun and when Aerise could see again, she was standing where she had first come in. Ash was there, waiting for her. " Hey, where have you been? And who's the little guy? " Ash asked. " I just found her. She seems to like me, so I took her with me. " " Ok. We better get going, the others are probably worried. " Ash pointed out. Aerise nodded. Touching the dragon charm again, she found it was now cold. She smiled and walked out with Ash. 

Ok, this took a while to write, but I hope you like it. Please read, rate and comment!! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Child Of The Dragons-Danger At The Den 

You know the disclaimers: Pokemon does not belong to me, and most likely never will, and if you want to sue you can have $2.00 and some scraps of paper! 

Misty, Brock and James were waiting for Ash and Aerise when they got back to town. " Where have you guys been? " Brock asked, looking slightly worried. " We got lost in that cave. " Aerise replied. Brock nodded. " Hey, where did you get the little guy? " Misty asked. Aerise shrugged. " I just kinda found him. Let's get going, it's getting cold. " The five friends walked farther into town. Meanwhile..... " So, she has seen the Spirit of the Air, hmmm? Then, she is getting too dangerous and must be stopped. Find her home and destroy it and every living creature there. " The man who spoke was hidden in shadows, so Jesse could not see his face. She nodded. " It shall be as you command. " Jesse turned and went out, thinking carefully about the job ahead of her. Back in town...... " Anything interesting happening in town at this time in the evening? " James asked. He was walking with Aerise and they were chatting about their lives. " There's supposed to be a dance going on tonight. " Brock glanced at his watch. " In fact, it should start soon. Want to go? " Everyone else agreed. They headed back to their hotel to change. Meanwhile...... Jesse, Butch, Cassidy and many of the others in Team Rocket were sneaking through the trees, close to Aerise's old home. They could see some of the Dragonite's sunning outside. " Now, Jesse? " Butch asked. " No, wait. Soon though, very soon. " 

Aerise grinned. She loved the outfit that Misty had helped her pick out. She was wearing new, flared jeans, and a silvery top. Calise was sat on her shoulder. Misty was wearing her trademark shorts, but she'd changed her top to a rainbow coloured one. They quickly ran downstairs. The boys were more dressed up, too, but not too dressy. After complimenting each other, they walked out to go to the dance. 

Jesse nodded to her friends. Stealthily advancing, they attacked the Dragonites. 

Aerise paused as she got a slight sense of something wrong. It was just tickling at the back of her mind, but it seemed as though her family was in danger. Suddenly, voices exploded in her mind. She cried out, feeling the pain as her family was attacked. Ash was immediately by her side. " Aerise, what's wrong? " he asked, frantically. " My family... I have to go to them! " Aerise started to run towards the mountain. Ash followed her, calling to Brock, Misty and James. Luckily, they all still had their Pokemon with them. Aerise was scrambling up the mountainside. 'It's really amazing how fast she can climb!' Ash thought vaguely. " Pika, pika, chu! " ( Aerise, wait for us! ) Soon, Aerise was out of sight. Ash, Brock, Misty and James hurried after her. They could only just keep her in view. The other four followed Aerise all the way to the cave. The sight there shocked them. Team Rocket was totally beating even all the Dragons. Aerise ran out, into the clearing. Jesse paused, a little startled. " Well, what are you doing here? " she asked, nastily. " Go away, now. " Aerise was shaking, she was so angry. Calise hopped down from her shoulder and faced Jesse, too. Jesse burst out laughing. " You think that little twerp can stop us? " She stopped laughing as Ash, Brock, Misty and James came into the clearing. Jesse glared at James. " If it isn't the traitor! " she hissed. ' Aerise!! ' The call came to Aerise's mind. The voice was Marle's. ' Marle! Where are you? ' ' Over here. We need your help! Call on your powers! ' Marle screamed as she was attacked suddenly by a Charizard. " No!! " Aerise screamed. The others' Pokemon were out and they were fighting Team Rocket, but they were badly outnumbered. Aerise's eyes flashed and started to glow violet. Flames surrounded her, reaching for whoever came too close. Aerise glared straight at Jesse. Jesse felt as though those eyes could see straight into her soul. It was terrifying. A voice spoke in her head. ' Leave my home now, or suffer the consequences! ' Jesse looked around wildly. It couldn't be Aerise, could it? ' Yes, me. Heed my warning, I will only give you one. ' Jesse screamed and started to run. She abandoned all of them. Aerise walked slowly towards the other Team Rocket members. Faintly, she was aware of James beside her, his eyes glowing emerald. Many of the Team Rocket members ran as they caught sight of them. A few were fools enough to believe they could defeat the two Dragon Children. They were quickly blasted out of the way. Aerise's attention was on one man, the man who had taken it upon himself to hurt her immediate family. He turned and stared at her and his eyes were a milky white. He had short, spiked hair and Aerise and James could feel power radiating from him. ' Leave my home. ' Aerise commanded. The man looked at her scornfully. At his feet, Windla lay, breathing faintly. ' Young One, do not believe that you can stop me. I have been alive for many centuries. An Dark One cannot die. ' ' That may be so, but you can be stopped, Sinron. ' It was James who spoke this time. A flash of fear went through Sinron's eyes, but it was almost immediately gone. Aerise had noticed, though. She grinned slightly. So, he could be scared. ' Very well, but you are very foolish. ' Sinron's hands glowed black, with streaks of red through them. He threw a ball of energy at the two Dragon Children. Without thinking, Aerise brought up a wall of golden fire. She was moving as though in a dream as she reflected the energy ball back at Sinron. James threaded his power into the shield, turning it gold and silver. Sinron ducked out of the way. Like she was watching from the outside, Aerise saw power flowing through her arms and shooting out at Sinron. The power was shaped like lightning. Sinron couldn't totally avoid it, and he was burned across his right side. His eyes narrowed in hatred. He hissed, and they watched in amazement as he changed into a giant, pitch-black Charizard. There was a flash of orange in front of them, and Ash's Charizard was breathing flames at the Sinron/Charizard. Charizard may have been powerful, but he was no match for this power alone. Aerise felt her anger build, and it seemed as though she grew and James grew with her. She didn't know how, but suddenly, Aerise was certain she had turned into a Dragonite and so had James. The three Dragons stood in front of Sinron, who snarled at them. He whipped his tail, and black flames grew slowly around them, trapping the three in a deadly circle. Aerise threw up another shield. Using all of this power was quickly tiring her out. She crossed her wings with James and Charizard, and they combined their powers. A beam of gold, silver and red blasted through the black wall and straight to Sinron. Sinron screamed and disappeared. Aerise relaxed and felt herself returning to her normal form. Beside her, James was doing the same. A voice spoke in their minds. ' I may have been defeated now, but I will destroy you! ' Aerise shivered. The voice had been so full of spite and hatred that it was scary. Ash and Misty ran over to hug her and James. Brock quickly followed. Aerise was very tired, but she still managed to smile. " At least that's over! " ' For a while, anyways. ' she added in her mind. " Now, we have to find all the hurt ones and tend to them. " Fortunately, there were no casualties and Aerise quickly healed the hurt, again with power she didn't know she had. After eating, sleeping and saying goodbye to the Dragons again, the five set off back to town, to get their stuff and find Giovanni!! 

So, what did ya think? I don't know if this one is as good as my other ones seem to be, so I need comments! *hint, hint!* Anyway, thanx! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Child Of The Dragons-Almost Time 

My second last story of the series. I hope you enjoy! 

" I didn't know that Dragonite's were psychic, Aerise. " Brock said, a slight question in his voice. " Well, I don't think they are with trainers, but they are with each other and me. " Brock nodded, storing the info in his head. If he wanted to be a great breeder, then he would have to learn about things like this. They were all on their way to the closest town, Tamek. Aerise was determined to find Oduarpa/Giovanni, and she'd heard that he ran a gambling place there. The road they were all walking down was nice and green, sunshine shone on them. It didn't look like the kind of place something evil could be in, but there was. Aerise could sense something near them, and from the way James was acting, he could sense it too. Aerise saw a black shadow out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned around, it was gone. She was very uneasy, but no-one else except James seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. James walked up beside Aerise. " Is it just me or do you sense something, too? " he whispered. " Yeah, I just feel like something is wrong! " Aerise muttered, keeping an eye out. She knew now that Oduarpa most likely knew of her whereabouts, and for all she knew, could be out looking for her now. Just then, the sense of something wrong disappeared. She saw James relax, and relaxed too. It was gone...for now. Meanwhile...... " Master, I have seen the Dragon Children and their friends. They are on their way here! " the voice that spoke was cold and slithery. " What should we do? " The speaker was a giant Arbok. " Nothing, for now. They will come to me, and then I will either get rid of them or force them to join me. I especially need the girl on my side, she could destroy us all. Wait, she'll come." The Arbok turned and slithered out. The second speaker, a dark shadow of a man, chuckled, planning how he would take over the world. Meanwhile...... By now, Aerise, Ash, James, Brock and Misty had reached Tamek. They quickly split up to ask around town about anything strange or different. The five agreed to meet back at their hotel in two hours. Aerise and Calise headed towards the Tamek Gym. After all, wouldn't a Gym Leader know a lot about the town? Aerise stepped into the Gym, but paused when she felt Calise stiffen. " What is it, Cali? What's wrong? " Aerise asked quietly. ' Someone in here either knows about Dragon Children or is one. I can sense them. ' " Is it Oduarpa? " ' No, it's not someone evil, but they are young. ' Aerise nodded and moved farther into the Gym. As her eyes adjusted, she saw twins, a boy and girl, sitting in the corner. They looked about 11. The girl stood up. " Welcome, Zephyr. " She spoke in an age-old voice, not suited to her appearance. " Do not be fooled by looks. We are older than time itself. We know why you have come. " The boy then stood. " Your suspicions are correct, Oduarpa is here. But, do not be foolish and rush to confront him. He, too, is older than time. The body may change, but the poisoned soul is the same. I see you have met Ahuni-i. She has done well to give you Calise. Calise will serve you well. Before you meet Oduarpa, you must know that he is the one who killed your parents. They knew, that is why they put you on the mountainside for Dragess to find. " " H-he killed them?? " Aerise asked, shaken. " We are sorry, but it is true. Listen carefully now, and do not interrupt. Your friends will try to help you, but there is only so much that mere humans can do. Azuron, James as you call him, though... he will try to protect you, no matter what. Do not let Oduarpa see him, or it could be disastrous. When you confront Oduarpa, he will use all of his power against you, power that is not little. He may try to convince you to join him, but you must not, no matter what temptations he may offer. We can tell you no more, but take this stone. It will help you in your battle. " The boy held out an emerald and sapphire jewel, as big as his palm. Aerise stepped forward and took it, shivering a little as she felt it's immense power. After thanking them, Aerise turned and walked out. She was upset about her parents, but she was also very angry. Nobody messed with her or anyone she knew, and got away with it. ' Aerise, do not forget what they said. Oduarpa is not a fool, and he will strike like a snake. ' Aerise smiled at the tiny Dragonite. " I won't, Cali. I'll be careful. We should get back, the two hours are almost up. " When they had all met again, only Ash had found something out. " The family I talked to said that a man had moved into the house by the abandoned mine. I don't know if it's Oduarpa, but the family said that his eyes were colder than ice. " " It has to be him. All the facts point to him. " James said. Misty and Brock nodded, but Aerise was too caught up in her own thoughts. " Aerise? Hello, still with us? " Ash asked, grinning. Aerise looked up, startled, to find everybody looking at her. " Oh! Sorry, I guess I was preoccupied. " " Yeah, I'd say so. We asked you what we're supposed to do next three times!! " Misty told her. " For now, we should figure out how we are supposed to fight this guy. I can't let you guys get hurt, this is mainly my battle. " " But..." " No. I'll need your help to get to him, but you have to let me fight him on my own. Promise? " Reluctantly, they all nodded. " Good. Now, first we have to get to the mine, without anyone knowing. " " Easy, I found a hidden pathway to it when I was coming back. " Ash replied. " Good. Well, let's go! " With that, they all headed towards the pathway, not knowing what awaited them, not knowing if they would survive. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Child Of The Dragons-Last Journey 

Well, here it is, the last in my Child Of The Dragons series. Anyway, if you like James, then you might not like part of this story! Thanx to everyone who's read this series! 

" Ok, so this is where you saw the path, Ash? " Aerise asked. " Yep, and here it is. I guess I should go first, seen as I know my way. " Ash tried to smile, but truth be told, he was scared to death. " Pika, pi, pi! " (Don't worry, Ash, we'll win!) " Thanks Pikachu, but we're not really fighting. " Looking back, Ash saw everyone's face was pale, even Aerise's. The path was fairly short, but it was hard going through the dense trees and bushes. Too quickly, they were on the ledge overhanging the mine. " Remember your promises, you have to let me defeat Oduarpa on my own. You only need to help me get to him. " Aerise reminded them. They all nodded again. " I wish you would change your mind, how are we going to feel if you get hurt or even killed? " James asked, a little forlornly. Aerise smiled slightly, and nodded. " Ok, let's go, there doesn't seem to be anyone around. " Carefully, they climbed down from the ledge, always on the lookout for danger. It was strange, nobody seemed to be guarding the mine. They looked around carefully, just to be certain, and hurried towards the mine entrance. The entrance gaped in front of them, jet black. Ash grabbed the Pokeball containing Charizard from his belt, but Aerise shook her head at him. Concentrating on her palm, she formed a ball of light just big enough to light their way. Ash kept Charizard handy, though. Slowly, they crept forward, continually checking for enemies. Eventually, they came to a broad cave, lit by small lamps set on the wall. Aerise glanced around, a puzzled expression on her face. There was no-one there! She started to turn towards her friends, but some instinct told her to jump away. She did, only to hear a clanging sound behind her. Looking back, she saw that a large cave had come down on her friends, all except James. He was looking at her, startled. Deep, evil laughter echoed around the room. In the middle of the stone floor, a black mist drifted up. With a loud bang and flash of light, the mist disappeared and Oduarpa stood there, grinning maniacally. " I always did like to make a grand entrance! " he said, his tone slightly musing. He glared at Aerise and James, and suddenly started to change. Soon, they were able to see the demon who was really there. His hair curled around his face, which was growing paler and longer. His eyes turned a deep crimson, the pupils spots of black nothing. Aerise stared as his teeth elongated into fangs sharper than a wolf's. Oduarpa threw back his head and laughed at their expression. The air around him shimmered black, twisting nauseatingly. " Too bad you insist upon this, Aerise. I was hoping you could be convinced to join us. " Oduarpa sighed exaggeratingly. " Such a shame..." Without warning, he threw a crimson lightning bolt at Aerise. She barely managed to roll out of the way, forming her own ball of energy as she did so. Leaping to her feet, she threw it in Oduarpa's direction, only to find he wasn't there! Dimly, she heard someone cry something before she was pushed heavily to the ground. Twisting onto her back, she saw James get hit by the beam of light. He was sent flying past her by the force, slamming into the wall. " James! " Aerise screamed, jumping to her feet and trying to run to him. Before she could get more than a few steps, something tightened around her waist and dragged her back. Aerise tried to struggle away, but her arms were pinned to her side by the invisible band. She caught a glimpse of Ash, Brock and Misty staring in horror as she was dragged towards Oduarpa. She felt herself being lifted up into the air, then spun around to face him. He wrapped his hands around her throat, the long, sharp fingernails digging into the side of her neck. Aerise struggled to draw breath, her heart pumping wildly. It was no use, Oduarpa was much stronger. Aerise's eyes started to cloud over, spots of red flashing through the blackness. Aerise felt strangely calm. She remembered her early years back at the den. She'd been so carefree then...... Suddenly, the vision changed to the one where her home was being attacked. All of the things Oduarpa had done flashed through her mind, and Aerise could feel the calm shattering. Voices crowded through, mocking and reproachful. Vaguely, she could sense Calise trying to break through the bars of the cage. With vivid clarity, she heard Cali's voice telling her that it was all her fault James was dead, all her fault they were all going to die. Even though Aerise knew it was the craziness of her mind without oxygen, she still felt that way. Her anger bubbled over, filling all of her. She drew on the power of the jewel, the dragon charm and Calise, adding her own power to it. Slowly, her eyes opened, glowing a strange purple-blue colour. She saw Oduarpa's expression of surprise but ignored it, remembering all of the things he had done.... He had killed her parents, James, tried to kill the Dragonites and her other friends, and basically ruined her life. Her whole body started to glow the same colour as her eyes, surrounding Oduarpa as well. Using every scrap of power she had, Aerise slammed it into Oduarpa, sending him flying across the room. As soon as she was released, Aerise started to breathe, taking great, sobbing breaths. If anything, that only made her more intent to destroy the being who had tried to kill her. She stalked towards Oduarpa, who was dazed from the blast. Aerise used what was left of her power to form a crackling ball of light in her hands. She threw it at her enemy, slamming him into the wall. Weakened, Aerise dropped to her knees. It may have taken all she had, but she'd won! Suddenly, Aerise noticed the demon was disappearing, being replaced by a beautiful child. The child shimmered with all the colours of the rainbow, long, golden wings sprouting from his back. His eyes slowly opened, staring up at her with a kindness Aerise had never seen before, not even from her loving foster parents. He smiled serenely, bathed in a silver glow. " You have released me, Young One. A demon took over my soul, binding it. I thank you. Why are you so sad? " the child asked, his voice childlike, yet commanding. Aerise couldn't answer, she was too weak from all that she'd done, and the grief over James was beginning to hit her in waves. The angel, for that was what it surely was, smiled gently. He rose from the ground, floating over to James. Aerise slowly followed. The child bent down, lightly laying two fingers on James' forehead. A radiant silver light surrounded them, and when it disappeared, Aerise found herself staring into James' piercing emerald eyes. " James? " she whispered, afraid it was all a mirage. James nodded, reaching up to hug her. She helped him up, and they walked toward the cage, leaning on each other for support. The angel came with them, and with a movement of his hand, got rid of the cage. Misty, Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Calise rushed over, hugging them both and crying. Aerise picked Cali up, silently thanking her for the extra energy. Cali snuggled onto her shoulder, content. Aerise limped out of the mine, looking forward to a new tomorrow, with her friends. After all, who knew what they could do now? They headed back to town, happy in the knowledge that they were still around to watch a new day arrive. 


End file.
